


And Then it Hit Me

by lilmistrouble



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmistrouble/pseuds/lilmistrouble





	And Then it Hit Me

Nikki stood there shocked by what Jack was saying . He blamed himself for what happened like it was him that tried to bury her alive . He was being crazy . She reached out for his shoulders shaking him screaming at him with tears down her face "Jack you have nothing nothing to prove I'm here your here we are okay I am okay" Jack pleaded with her to not go any further with what she was going to say . The tension never faltering . Then it hit Nikki . No surely not !! Was Jack in love with her ? Was that why he couldn't cope with failing her she thought about all the other times Nikki had been attacked verbally and physically remembering Jack's Anger and how he always used his fist's first and word's later . 

 

Jack found himself staring at Nikki . Not knowing how to say what he was gonna say . But he said it anyway ." I failed you I was suppo.. I was supposed to bring you home " Jack waited watching Nikki's tears becoming more obvious by the minute . The silence was deafening . Then Nikki spoke Jack found himself hypnotized by her words. His hands balled in to fists . She didn't understand Jack could see that . 

 

Nikki leaned forward in to Jack . Touching his hand and putting it to her face . Jacks thumb started to wiped the tears off her face . Nikki found herself sobbing harder as her arms flung round Jack . Kissing his Cheeks before reaching his mouth pulling him in to her . Silent tears still there . He buried his head into her shoulder . Nikki found herself whispering sweet nothings in his ear and it's ok . He squeezed Nikki harder and begged for her not leave him. A promise she knew as pathologist was hard to keep everyone had a time limit on this earth but she swallowed and promised him never less . They stood like that for a while stealing stolen kisses and tears they couldn't shed with anyone else but each other . 

 

Jack felt Nikki lean forward in to him . He shivered as Nikki took his hand and put it to her own cheek he found himself stroking the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. Jack caught Nikki as she flung in to him the tears getting louder. His eyes fluttered as Nikki kissed his cheeks and then went to kiss his mouth . Their tongues caressing battling each other in harmony . He buried his head in her shoulder feeling thankful she was here with him . He had counted that blessing many times . He listened as Nikki's soft calming voice comforted him with sweet nothings and I am ok . Jack continued to squeeze Nikki harder not ever wanting to let go . He found himself begging for her not leave him . He felt her hesitating before promising he knew it was a promise no one could keep after all death comes to us all . They stood there for a while stealing kisses and crying holding each other . They were both okay . Surviving was what they did best . 

 

 

Thanks for reading guys . Does anyone else see Jack and Nikki actually happening !!  Comment if you wish :) 


End file.
